


Krampusnacht

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caning, Christmas Smut, Corporal Punishment, Dubious Consent, M/M, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Scott and Stiles's evening is interrupted by an unexpected mythological figure who tells them they are bad boys who need to be punished.





	Krampusnacht

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Caning.

On the 5th of December, the sounds of two teenage boys playing video games filled the house. Scott's mom and Stiles's dad were both working night shifts, so Stiles was sleeping over at Scott's place so they could keep each other company.

Scott paused the game and tilted his head to try to hear better. “Did you hear that?”

Stiles was focused on Scott's controller wondering if he could hit his pause button before Scott stopped him. “Hear what?”

“Bells. Jingle bells.” Scott stood up and pushed back the curtain to look outside.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “Are you expecting to find Santa Claus? I have some bad news, Scott.”

Scott turned back towards Stiles just long enough to bare his canines at him. “That he’s not real just like werewolves?”

Stiles started to object, but he stopped himself as he realized that Scott had a point. He closed his mouth from its partially formed word, lowered his finger, and walked over to join Scott at the window. “What makes you think that they aren’t normal jingle bells? Christmas is coming.”

Scott paused to clarify his intuition. “It sounds… bigger, and the tone isn’t like any metal I’ve heard.”

“Metals have tones?”

“Yeah. It’s like how instruments sound different when playing the same song. There’s something unnatural here.”

Stiles brought his ear to the window, and he heard something as well. It was faint but growing louder. The tone was dissonant, but the he sensed some underlying order as if it were part of some unfamiliar alternative scale. His gaze met Scott’s, and they came to an unspoken agreement. They slowly stepped away from the window (letting the curtain conceal them again) and made their way to the hallway in the center of the house that put them the farthest away from the outside as possible.

Stiles was the first to break the silence, if only with a whisper. “What do you think is out there?”

Scott shrugged. “I have no idea, but it doesn’t sound good.”

The sound of a hoof on the sidewalk in front of the house silenced them again. It was followed by the softer sound of a footstep, and then the clack of a hoof again. All the while the infernal bells continued to sound as they moved with the steps. They continued to alternate as they got closer until they stopped on the other side of the front door. It began to knock slowly but firmly against the door. Scott and Stiles were out of its sight around a corner from the door, and they dared not answer. The knocks continued until they boys lost count, and they began to worry that they’d go mad with fear.

They sighed with relief as the knocking finally stopped, but they stopped mid-breath when they heard the sound of something landing on the roof. They heard it cross above them before continuing until it was above the far side of the living room. While he waited for what would happened next, Stiles realized that he and Scott had grabbed ahold of each other and were now trying to pull themselves into a protective ball.

It started with the sound of screams upon the wind, and Stiles stopped breathing when he realized it was getting louder because the wind was coming down the chimney. He could only stare in horror as smoke upon the wind began to coalesce into a pair of feet: one human-like and one with a cloven hoof. The legs were covered in rough black hair that wasn’t so thick that it prevented Stiles from noting that it was a he. His torso was partially covered by heavy chains that were so black that they seemed to eat light that merely passed by. Attached to the chains were several red jingle bells that were bigger than Stiles’s fist and that shown as if illuminated by a light coming out of nowhere. His head was goatlike with its large horns. As soon as the monster had fully formed, he gave them a wicked smile with his tongue sliding out to an unnerving length, probably over a foot long.

Scott transformed and moved in front of Stiles. The monster cracked its whip and hit him in the cheek. It should have only been enough to leave a small cut, but it sent Scott flying back into Stiles and forced him back into his human form.

“DESIST LEST YOUR CHASTISEMENTS MULTIPLY.” The creature wasn’t speaking any language Stiles knew yet he could understand the meaning. He sensed there was additional nuance beyond what he could comprehend. “I AM THE KRAMPUS, THE PUNISHER OF WICKED CHILDREN.” With his free hand, he pulled a bundle of sticks from behind his back and held them aloft. “SUMMON YOUR SIRE AND DAM.”

Scott turned back to Stiles in confusion. Stiles made an educated guess about what he was ordering. “Our parents aren’t here.”

The creature was displeased by this and became even more terrifying in its countenance. “UNFORTUNATE. YOU SHALL PUNISH EACH OTHER. RISE!”

They hesitantly complied with the command. What else could they do? Scott’s attempt to resist even slightly was immediately and unambiguously thwarted. As soon as they were standing next to each other in front of the Krampus, he gave them another order, “REMOVE YOUR VESTMENTS.” Stiles started to turn his head to check what Scott thought about this but the addition of “NOW!” convinced him to comply as quickly as he could.

To say the least, it was strange standing next to one’s best friend naked in front of a monster out of a holiday tradition he only vaguely remembered hearing about. The creature handed one of the switches to Stiles before turning to Scott. “BEND OVER.” Scott complied by bracing himself against the couch. “STRIKE.” After a moment’s hesitation, Stiles brought the switch down against Scott’s butt cheeks, but when he pulled it back, he saw that he hadn’t even left a mark. “HARDER, OR ELSE THESE BLOWS WILL BE ADDED TO YOUR OWN.” Stiles struck Scott again, and this time he let a red mark. “BETTER, BUT EVEN HARDER.” The third blow was hard enough to break the skin.

He continued a few more blows at the monster’s command, but then he noticed something. “Scott, is this making you hard?”

Scott looked down and blushed. “I can’t help it! It’s one of my kinks.”

Stiles’s knees buckled as he was overwhelmed by a wave of sexual desire. He glanced down as well. “Fuck! Knowing you’re enjoying it is getting me off.”

“NO! THIS IS PUNISHMENT, NOT PERVERSION. STRIKE HIM.” Stiles did as he was told, but this time Scott’s moan was unmistakably sexual. The Krampus was enraged by this and he stomped around in a circle. His rattling chains and jingling bells made unholy Christmas music. “THE CHASTISEMENT IS NOT A PUNISHMENT. A PARADOX.” This was followed by something that did not translate for Stiles beyond being an incoherent scream of frustration. “CURSES UPON YOU NAUGHTY CHILDREN!” The wind returned and carried him away through the chimney in the reverse of how he came.

The two friends were dumbstruck. Stiles was the first to break the silence. “Does my sexual depravity now count as a superpower?”

Scott laughed. “I’ll say ‘Yes’ if you give me one more celebratory whack.” Stiles did as he was told and was thankful to be able to finally do so without any ambivalence. After the switch hit him, Scott turned around and started to tug on his cock. “I figured we might as well finish ourselves off.” Stiles responded by dropping the switch and grabbing himself as well. He was surprised by the hungry look in Scott’s eyes as he feasted upon the sight of Stiles’s body. Stiles responded by looking at his best friend in an openly sexual way for the first time, and it was incredibly liberating to be able to do so without any of the guilt or shame that had accompanied his furtive glances in the locker room.

Stiles was careful to control his pace so that he kept himself always near but never reaching orgasm. He didn’t want to come to quickly, but he also didn’t want to be left with his dick in his hand if Scott came and began to experience some post-orgasm regrets while he was still trying to get himself off. When Scott started to show some telltale twitches, Stiles sped up so that he started coming just seconds after Scott did.

Once they had finished, they just looked at each other while catching their breaths. This time Scott was the first one to speak. “That was weird. But nice.”

Stiles was relieved that Scott wasn’t freaking out. “Oh yeah.”

Scott went over to the bundle of sticks the Krampus had left on the floor, and Stiles was pleased to see that his butt was already mostly healed from the beating it had received. “It would be a shame to let these go to waste.”

Stiles gave him a wink. “I’m sure we’ll find a way to put them to good use.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
